


8. Teacher & Parent

by Ramzi



Series: HOOPLA! prompts (English) [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe – School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkwardness, Betaed, Father Steve Rogers, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Steve Rogers, Shy Steve Rogers, Teacher Bucky Barnes, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Duracell Bunny, Worried Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Steve's child is in the nurse office.But when he reached school, he meets a teacher who is worried about Sam.But they are talking about the same Sam?"What happened to Sam?""When we were carving wood, a chisel cut his finger"“His?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Roger & Samantha Sarah Rogers
Series: HOOPLA! prompts (English) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624492
Kudos: 69
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	8. Teacher & Parent

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [8\. Teacher & Parent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565482) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi)



> Prompt 25: Teacher & Parent, fluff, **G** /T
> 
> My first Stucky only fic I ever wrote... It was 4th Feb, I had to go to school then, but hey, it was only 1 or 2 am, okay? And I wasn't tired (I know it because I also wrote that night 1. Secret Baby 🤣) The first and the "last" wrote the same night xD (yes, it was on my drafts since then xD )
> 
> Huge thanks to [Pineau_noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir) for betaing this and dealing with my bad grammar ^-^

A quiet  _ ping _ snapped Steve out of his work rhythm. He forgot to turn on the app that read his texts aloud on his phone again, so he had to wipe his hands with a cloth, wash off the paint that had not yet dried, and take out the phone from his pocket. Two messages from his daughter and one from an unknown number.

Steve frowned. Samantha never texted during school. Something must have happened, otherwise she wouldn't do it.

So he quickly unlocked the phone to read the SMS. However, by accident he first touched the icon of an unknown number and,  so he wouldn't have to come back to it , he read the message.

Steve could not believe it. He had to read the message three more times.

He ran out of the apartment, not reading the message from his daughter.

A simple " _ Good morning, the nurse told me to inform you that Sam is at her office and needs someone to come get them. J.Barnes _ " was enough to move on to help his daughter without hesitation or reflection.

**ᴥ**

"Mister Rogers?" asked the red-haired woman, approaching Steve, who was confused. "Good morning, I'm Natasha Romanov and I'm Sam's physical education teacher. Bucky, I mean Mister Barnes told me to wait for you here.

“Good morning, yes. But where is Sam?”

“At the nurse's office. Bucky, however, wanted to talk to you first.”

"Good,  good, but can you take me there quickly? " replied Steve, running his hands through his hair and getting them dirty with paint.

"Follow me," she said with a smile. After a short walk down an empty corridor, they arrived at a classroom whose door was decorated with various carvings. "I have to go take care of my class," said Romanov when they arrived. "You can enter, Bucky doesn't have any classes now.”

"Thank you," Steve answered and entered the classroom. "Good morning, I'm Steve Rogers, Sam’s dad."

"Oh, good morning," answered the teacher, taking off his protective goggles and smiling, embarrassed. "If I'm worried, I have to keep my hands busy.”

"What happened to Sam?" Steve frowned, worried about his daughter. Still, he could appreciate the man's appearance.

Barnes was around his age, a few centimeters shorter and as muscular as he was. He had shoulder-length dark brown hair, shiny, bright gray-blue eyes, and a dazzling smile. He was handsome. Even _ very  _ handsome.

"When we were carving wood, a chisel cut his finger," answered the dark-haired man, and Steve frowned.  _ Since when did Sam go to sculpture lessons? _

“His?” Steve asked uncertainly.

“Excuse me?”

"How is  _ 'him' _ ?" Rogers repeated, embarrassed. "I have a daughter, not a son ... Unless Samantha says otherwise..."

“Oh.  _ Hmmm _ ... To be honest, I don't know what to say.”

“We're talking about Samantha Sarah Rogers, right? A little girl with blond hair, blue eyes ... She often falls ill."

" _ Oh _ ." Barnes seemed really embarrassed. "The incident happened in my class, but it's  _ Samuel  _ Rogers. I sent a message to the number the nurse gave me, so she had to be wrong. She told me that Sam must be picked up from school, but his dad doesn't answer the phone. He only reads messages because he's a busy businessman. When you came in I guessed something was wrong,” said the teacher, smiling apologetically.

Steve looked at himself and blushed. He came to school in black, tight pants and even tighter running shirt, because after his morning jog he didn’t change, but immediately began to paint. He put on a loose white shirt, so he would not get dirty, and over all this, he was wearing a colourful apron from all kinds of painting articles. He also felt paint on his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Steve blushed even more. "I take care of Samantha by myself and I'm a bit overprotective. I just read the message from you and... well,” he shrugged, perplexed.

“She is a smart girl. She doesn't go to my class, but her tutor said she was doing great” said Barnes with a smile. “And she's very talented. I assume after dad.”

“Yes, she is a smart girl. And strong. She can handle it, but what about this boy? Probably still waiting at the nurse's?”

"Damn!" Barnes exclaimed and rushed to the desk to look for the right number in the class register. "Sorry and thank you," he added, looking apologetically over the phone. Steve thought it was cute. "It completely went out of my head."

"Happens to everybody," replied Steve, blushing gently. The teacher nodded and smiled a little surely.

"And I'm really sorry you had to worry because of me."

"No problem," the blond man answered with a smile. "And please, just Steve."

“Bucky. Maybe I can take you out for a coffee? Compensation for worry?” asked the brunet, winking at Rogers, who already felt a blush not only on the face, but also on the neck.

“Sure. With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some moodboard like always:
> 
> And without filters (also like always):


End file.
